XT: Feral
by Luna09
Summary: Logan and X23 arn't the only Weapon X anymore...


1X-T

By: Luna09

Chapter 1

Charlie sat in the truck's passenger seat, looking out the window as his dad drove. You could hear the men stashed under wheat in the back rustling around. They drove through the forest, maneuvering around rocks and rotten logs in the middle of the dirt path. Charlie looked down at the disk lying on the trick's center seat console.

"Do you think they'll catch us?" Charlie asked looking up at his dad. His dad's gaze stuck to the road.

"Of course. We're just a couple of average citizens bringing in wheat in to the village," Charlie's dad said. Charlie turned and looked out the window. In the distance, a S.H.E.I.L.D base was camped. Charlie sat up straight, bad feelings cramping in his stomach.

"Act natural," Charlie's dad said as he slowly pulled up through the base. He looked at the gunned army men, smiling as he drove by. Just as they were out of he base, the army men launched full artillery fire on the back of the truck.

A young girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes sat in the helicopter that hovered over the small island below. She smiled as she looked down.

"Thanks for the flight, handsome. I'm having a wonderful time," The girl said, leaning in towards the piolet. The piolet, who was in his mid-30's, looked at her uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't a girl like you be in school? I don't what side you're on, what your mission is. I don't even know your name," The piolet said, focusing on the controls to keep the helicopter stable from crashing. The girl smiled and leaned in more.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," The girl whispered into the piolet's ear. The piolet looked over at her, swallowing the nervous spit in his mouth. The girl gave a wink and opened the helicopter door behind her.

"Ta ta, handsome!" The girl said jumping out of the plain. She free fell into a tree, which caught her parachute. She unbuckled herself loose from the straps holding her in the air and landed on the ground. She reached into her backpack and grabbed her walkie talkie.

"Phase one is accomplished sir," She said as she threw her backpack on her shoulder.

"Very good. Now, I want you to do this job quickly. Kill anyone who gets in your path. Then I'll give you the information you want to know," A voice said over the walkie talkie's speaker. The girl rolled her eyes and pressed the call button.

"Did you think I would do this job easy?" The girl said with a smile.

"Oh, and X-T?"

"Yes?"

"Don't disappoint me,"

"You know I never do, sir," X-T said putting her walkie talkie into her backpack.

Charlie sat uncomfortably in his seat as he looked back into the truck, seeing a bullet hole in between the glass window. The men that were hidden under the wheat grabbed their guns and launched their own attack on the S.H.E.I.L.D army.

"Charlie, there's a tunnel up to your right that I know of. Take the disk and make sure you don't be seen," Charlie's dad said handing him the yellow disk. Charlie looked up at his father.

"What about you?"

"JUST GO CHARLIE!" Charlie's dad yelled, opening the passenger door and pushing his son to the dirt road. Charlie quickly got up and ran as fast as he could into the cave surrounded by trees.

X-T sat behind a cluster of bushes, looking through her binoculars. She focused onto the S.H.E.I.L.D officers taking on a walkie talkie. Her keen sense of hearing could pick up every that came out of their mouths.

"The boy has curly brown hair and green eyes. He's about 6 feet and is around 16 years old. He's caring the information Hydra stole on a disk. He's arm with a pistol. He's hiding in the tunnel about 5 feet away from here," X-T heard as she looked from one officer to the next. She let out a grunt as she pulled the binoculars away from her face.

"500 bucks seems cheap concerning this situation," X-T said, stuffing her binoculars into her bag and getting up.

Charlie sat in the darken cave with the disk clutched in his hand. He knew he had been in there for a very long time. All the sudden, he heard voices at the opening of the cave.

"Hello!" A voice echoed throughout the cave, "Charlie! Are you in there?" Charlie didn't recognize the voice. He kept quiet.

"Charlie! I'm here to take you back to your dad," The voice said again. Charlie looked up. As he was just about to say something back to that voice, a soft, but cold hand clasped around his mouth. Charlie struggled to break free.

"Calm down. They're setting you up. It's a trap," A sweet voice rang in Charlie's ear. The hand let go.

"W-who are you?" Charlie said rubbing his chaw.

"That's not important right now. Just follow me," The voice said, Charlie hearing the sound of combat boots hitting against the cave floor.

At the end of the cave, the S.H.E.I.L.D officer turned around to his general and shrugged.

"No answer, sir," the officer said. General Thorns ran his fingers through his curly blonde hair.

"Smoke the boy out then. There's no way he can stay in there with smoke filling his lungs," Thorns said waving his hands. S.H.E.I.L.D army men poured gasoline on the ground and watched it run into the gave till they did no see the liquid. Then, they struck a match and threw it on the gasoline trail.

Charlie and the person leading him out of the cave stopped at the other end of the cave.

"Hey, we're out of here!" Charlie said walking forward. The person's arm stopped his exit. All the sudden, Charlie heard the sound of knifes coming out very swiftly. The person in front of him stuck its arm out the cave. Out from its hands in between her knuckles were three 10 inch blades. In them, you could see the reflection of two S.H.E.I.L.D officers. Charlie stepped back slowly, sat down, and stayed quiet. All of sudden, Charlie smelt the smell of smoke. He turned his head towards the darken cave, his eyes burning from the smoke that was spewing from the darkness.

"Hey... they're smoking the cave," Charlie said turning around, but the person wasn't there. Charlie sat there, his lungs filling up with the clouds of smoke. Desperate for air, Charlie crawled out of the cave and gasped for air on the ground.

"You did fine. Take a breather, we have enough time," The sweet voice said from above Charlie. Charlie opened his eyes and looked up. There was a person with about shoulder length brown hair, the height of about 5' 4" and the claws, now stained with blood, standing about a foot away from him. The two S.H.E.I.L.D officers laid on the ground, both of them having three deep holes in their chests. The person turned around. Charlie blushed. It was a girl, a girl with the most deepest blue eyes that Charlie had ever seen before.

"You're a... a..." Charlie tried to say.

"I'm a what?" The girl said with a warm smile.

"_You're a_ _girl_," Charlie said squinting his eyes. The girl laughed and bent down, sitting on her heels.

"Is that a problem?" The girl said as she cocked her eyebrows.

"No! It's just that... that..."

"You're shocked that I took down two gunned men in a matter of five seconds?"

"I was gonna say something else, but that works out too,"

General Thorns pulled back the opening to the hostage S.H.E.I.L.D tent. There, sitting on the ground was Charlie's father, eating meat from a TV dinner tray. Charlie's father looked up at the officer, but looked back down at his food and continued to eat it.

"We didn't find your boy, Bill. Now you either give us the data, or I'm just gonna have to get nasty with you," General Thorns said, putting his hands behind his back, feeling for his gun on the back of his belt. Bill, Charlie's father, put down the plastic fork he was using and looked up at Thorns.

"I told you, General. The boy has your data," Bill said, picking up the bottle of beer sitting on his right. General Thorns sighed and pulled his gun out.

"You leave me with no choice, Bill," Bill said pulling the trigger.

Charlie and the girl walked on a dirt road, clear of trees and by a hole that was once filled with water.

"S.H.E.I.L.D has probably regrouped and is on our tails by now. We should get out of here if you want to survive," The girl said as she closed her eyes and turning her head to the sun, feeling its warming rays. Charlie sunk his head low.

"I can't," Charlie said stopping. The girl looked over at him, her eyes big with huge with confusion, "My old man's back there,"

"Oh?" The girl said. Charlie kicked the dirt under his feet.

"Ya know, he's the only family I got. My mom was murdered by S.H.E.I.L.D for no reason. He's had to raise me since I was three," Charlie said sadly, "He sold me out. From when that guard said my name, I knew my dad sold me out," The girl looked sad, her eyes sparkling.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, trying to make eye contact with Charlie. Charlie looked up and pulled a gun out of the back of his pants.

"I'm going to save him myself," Charlie said.

"What, you're going to leave a girl alone here in this waist-land?" The girl said with a smile as she put her hands on her hips. Charlie looked down at her hands.

"I'm sure you can handle yourself," Charlie said looking up into the girl's eyes. Charlie saluted her and began to run off.

General Thorns stood outside the S.H.E.I.L.D tent, drinking a bottle of beer and smoking a cigar. Two officers came out with the limb body.

"Just dump him with the rest, and hurry up. I want to search this whole island for that disk," General Thorns said, pointing to the dumpster with men piled upon men. Thorns smiled as the men past, throwing the body in the pile.

"Goodbye, Bill," General Thorns said taking a puff of his cigar.

X-T watched the boy, running slowly, keeping his pace for the five mile journey he would be facing. All of the sudden, the world around her grew in different shades of blue and red. She turned around, not seeing the hole or the desert. She looked over at the boy, but for a strange reason, it wasn't the boy. It was a man with black hair that curled up at the end. He was short, but he looked tough. X-T shut her eyes, rubbing them. When she opened them, the world around her went back to normal, the boy was just a spec in the distance. X-T shook her head.

"I must be overheated," X-T said blinking.

Charlie reached the S.H.E.I.L.D base, sneaking around trash cans and clumps of hay. He saw a triplet of solders having a conversation, laughing and drinking beer. Charlie listened in on the conversation.

"Yeah, that guy had no chance against Thorns," One of the solders said.

"Thorns even warned the guy,"

"As if 500 bucks wasn't enough,"

"Well, what else could we do. We didn't find the man's son, and he knew the consequence. You steal from us and don' give it back, you get a bullet to the head," Charlie couldn't believe his ears. He prayed they weren't talking about his dad. He stomach felt sick. He suddenly found a dumpster with dead bodies piled on top of each other. On the top of the pile lying there with his arms to both sides, was his father, dead. Charlie couldn't believe. He didn't want to believe it. Anger burned inside of him like the forever glowing sun. Charlie came out and stood in front of the solders.

"YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!" Charlie yelled, firing all of the bullets in his gun. His face tightened up with anger as tears streamed down his face. Suddenly, he felt the sharp pain of a bullet hitting him below his rip cage.

X-T sat in the shade of the trees. She leaned her head on the trunk and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she heard the sound of jeep engines roaring in the distance. X-T sighed and got up.

"And I was just about to take a nap," X-T said climbing up a big willow tree. Coming out of the horizon was about a dozen army jeeps with guns on the top. X-T smiled as she pulled out a couple of detonators from her backpack. She threw them, all of them hitting jeeps and exploding their engines. All of the army jeeps stopped.

"WHAT THE!" a couple of solders cried out, while some swore from surprise. X-T could pick the General out quickly, a tall man with blonde curly hair and wearing a navy blue uniform with a red sash. She smiled and unsheathed her claws, the sound carrying over the shaken army.

"UP THERE, GENERAL!" One of the solders shouted pointing up at X-T. X-T smiled and jumped on the nearest truck, dodging bullets and gun fire from rifles shot by the solders. She landed on the hood of the jeep, one hand slicing the solders with her claws and the other hand throwing detonators at nearby jeeps. This went on till there were on two jeeps left, the General's jeep and another solder's jeep. X-T landed on the solder's jeep and smiled.

"I'll be needing this later," She said, slicing the man's throat. She sheathed her claws, quickly turned around and threw a detonator at the drivers side of the General's jeep where a solder was driving. The general flew from the explosion and landed on his back not to far away from his blown jeep. X-T walked slowly to him, fire burning all around her. General Thorns looked up, his eyes widen from fear.

"Y-your just a kid," He said, trying to get up, but failing from his injuries. X-T sat down on his stomach, her face in his.

"Don't judge someone on their outward appearance," She said, slowly and coldly. Thorns shivered wear he laid.

"W-why did you keep me last?" X-T smiled and put her knuckles to his chest. She leaned into him slowly and whispered into his ear, "I wanted to see your death up close and personal," All of the sudden, X-T unsheathed her claws into the General's chest. General Thorns yelled in pain. He slowly breathed in.

"Y-you..." Thorns tried to say, but his lungs gave out. X-T pulled her claws out of the General's chest as his head turned to his side. X-T leaned in toward his dead face.

"You fought well, but not well enough," She said with a smile. She got up and climbed into the untouched jeep.

Charlie opened his eyes slowly. He felt the wind fly through his thick brown hair. He moaned from the sunlight blinding him.

"Are you awake, sleepy head?" A voice said beside him. It was the girl who had saved him from before. The girl, even though she looked about fourteen turned to him and smiled.

"You... saved me,"

"That's twice you have to make up. You put me through a lot of trouble back there," The girl said, turning her attention to the dirt road.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said holding his ribs, which was bandaged up. The girl looked at him, but turned her attention back to the road.

"We both fought unnecessary battles, and still nothing good came out of it," She said. Charlie looked up at the clouds.

"Here, for saving me... how about I take you on a date when we get back to the states?" Charlie said weakly. The girl smiled.

"I'd like that,"

"Wow, I must be the luckiest man on earth. I'm alive and I got a date," The girl laughed at Charlie's remark.

"Here we are complete strangers and we're already have plans for dinner," She said with a laugh.

"Well, my name's Charlie Fitzpatrick,"

"Well, nice to meet you, Charlie, my name is-" X-T was about to say, but all was quiet. X-T looked over at Charlie. He wasn't breathing. She could see the yellow disk lying on his lap, as if he was going to give it to her. X-T sighed with sadness.

"My name is X-T," She said.

"You have the disk, I presume?" A voice announced over X-T's walkie talkie. X-T sat on the top of her secret apartment roof, where she had her laptop and dinner in front of her.

"Yes. I'll bring it to you in the morning," X-T said taking a sip of the soda she had.

"I'm proud of you, X-T. Was there any distractions?" The voice said.

"No," X-T said. She let go of the call button, "I just missed the best opportunity to go on a date," X-T turned her walkie talkie off and laid it beside her. She knew she wasn't supposed to view anything stolen on a disk, but she wondered why this disk was so important. X-T starred down at the yellow disk sitting in her lap. She sighed and put the disk into her laptop. A window came up, the header reading in big, flashing red letters; WEAPON X PROJECT. X-T cocked her eyebrows. She scrolled down and read through. It explained of some ultimate weapon, only to be done to mutants with specific mutant abilities. There was two files that listed the people who had this operation. X-T clicked on the first one. A picture of a man with black hair that curled at the end was in the upper left corner of the screen. X-T read the information;

Name: Unknown  
Alias: Logan, Wolverine, Weapon X  
Age: Unknown  
Height: 5 feet 3 inches  
Weight: 323 lbs.  
Blood type: O+ Mutated  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Current Residence: Bayville, NY  
Current Status: Inactive Weapon X operative, teacher at Charles Xavier's School For the Gifted, member of the X-Men.   
Powers: Accelerated healing factor, heightened senses  
Note: 2 sets of adamantium claws, 3 in each hand, retractable, EXTREMELY DANGEROUS, USE HIGH CAUTION WHEN ENGAGING

X-T was in shock. This man. She was exactly like him. She clicked on the next file. A picture of a girl that looked exactly like her in the upper right hand corner of the screen. X-T shut her laptop lid half way. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Her head started to hurt from confusion. She opened the lid back up. She scrolled down the girls information, reading through information that made her shiver. Then she got to the most shocking and the most hurting information she had ever read.

Special Note: CLONED FROM WOLVERINE'S DNA. CLICK HERE FOR BLUE PRINTS.

X-T thought and thought hard. This disk had been from stolen from S.H.E.I.L.D. She thought, "Why would anyone else want this," Then, X-T froze. All these years and she didn't even think about it. Going through all that training. Waking up in a green watered tank. Stealing and killing for a job. X-T realized for the first time in her life that she wasn't born onto this earth, but was created for only one purpose; to pursue the Weapon X project, just like the girl on the screen. She was cloned from the first Weapon X project.


End file.
